


Barty Crouch Jr. NSFW Alphabet

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Kinky stuff, NSFW Alphabet, Sex Toys, Smut, soft dom, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: My own (and first) interpretation of the NSFW Alphabet, this time about Bartemius Crouch Jr.!
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Barty Crouch Jr. NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> something inspired me to do this since the idea of it lingered in my mind for weeks, so i‘m glad my procrastinating ass finally got it done!!

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
He‘d be sort of affectionate and would even agree to cuddle with you if you really wanted to. If you had rather rough sex, he’d probably enjoy the thought of you being a total mess from him, even unable to walk, but he‘d make sure you‘re okay and comfortable.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He likes his tongue, obviously. And his hair which is always smooth and wavy. You probably wouldn‘t be able to decide on anything specific you like about him, but you did enjoy the talented use of his tongue on your body, and his brown eyes that would light up at the sight of you, only to turn into lust as he wanted to claim you as his own.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
Barty likes to finish in your mouth. He loves the feeling of spilling his load down your throat, especially when you swallowed it. He‘d praise you everytime you did so. If his cum ended up somewhere you can’t reach it, he‘d lick it up and leave small, wet kisses or even hickeys on those spots, to mark you as his once more.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He‘s a dom but very soft actually, he‘ll do anything you want him to do. Though he prefers when he has control over you as well.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
He‘s never really been with someone before but he’s talented at pleasuring you, mainly because he‘s so determined to strive towards the goal of making you come by himself.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
He likes any position, he surprisingly likes when you ride him though. He loves seeing you getting yourself off on his dick, while you basically take control over everything. He also likes when he can see your face and the effects he has on you.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
He doesn‘t take anything very seriously, but you can’t say he’s humorous either.. he just likes to mess with you and normally knows what he‘s doing to make you feel well.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
He does have hair down there and it matches the drapes, which means it‘s some kind of brown, but it’s usually trimmed to keep himself clean.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
He‘ll be more sexual than sensual, but he does care about your well-being. Him wanting to fuck you basically means he loves you because he is so focused on your pleasure while admiring your beautiful body. He wants to make himself and you feel equally as good.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
When he‘s alone and has nothing else to do, he usually masturbates to release stress and tension. He likes to get off at the thought of you, cursing out your name under his breath, kinda wanting you to notice what you are doing so you can come and join him.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
He‘s a kinky fucker, and his main kinks are BDSM play and sex in public places. He‘d even risk getting head during a death eater meeting, or at least he‘d like to sometime. Most of his fantasies include something like that.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Anywhere, literally, because he‘s kinky as fuck. The bedroom is the most intimate place and it’s where most of the sex happens, but Barty would be open to do it literally anywhere. In any position. At any time.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
If you‘re aroused, moaning his name, or if you‘d just turn into a beautiful, shy, submissive mess, he‘d be even more eager to fuck you. And he‘s dominant enough in bed to make you be completely at his mercy. He also enjoys being called Daddy, though he‘d probably be quite flustered the first time you‘d call him this, since he never had a father figure himself.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He‘s open to anything as long as it‘s legal. He always asks for consent before touching you, and will stop whenever you ask him to. You would probably have a safe word that immediately stops the action. If you were to use it during a „passionate act of love making“, he‘d obviously be frustated, as he‘d want to take his desires out on you, and make you feel satisfied. But he knows when to stop. He‘s not a complete asshole regarding consent.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
As we all know he has a habit of licking his lips manically, almost like a snake, and his tongue moves so quickly when he‘s eating you out that it drives you crazy. He likes using it, though he prefers it when you suck him off because he enjoys the sight of you being on your knees for him, submissively and devotedly taking him deep in your mouth. He‘ll usually reward you after you give him head.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
He takes it slow, he likes to explore your body and adore every inch of it. He treats you a bit roughly though, because he likes the idea of you being only his. But deep down he loves you too much to not listen to how fast you want to go.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
Barty likes taking your time with you, so he and you can both get pleasured at a slow, but intense pace. He doesn‘t like Quickies or vanilla sex. But he does enjoy the idea of fucking you at times he‘s supposed to do something else.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
Same as „K“. (He‘s a kinky fucker, and his main kinks are BDSM play and sex in public places. He‘d even risk getting head during a death eater meeting, or at least he‘d like to sometime. Most of his fantasies include something like that.)

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
If he‘s in the mood, so most of the time, he can go for hours. If he was being rough with you though, it takes a while for him to recover after he finishes and takes care of you if he seriously hurt you.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
He doesn‘t own or really like classic toys like dildos/vibrators, but he‘s into kinky stuff like BDSM so he enjoys using items to dominate you like whips, ropes, handcuffs or blindfolds.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He‘s a big tease, but just as eager to fuck you when you really beg and plead for him. He likes to hear you beg for his cock until he can‘t take it anymore and gets it done.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
He grunts and moans when he fucks you, even when other people are around. If he likes it, he‘ll let you know. And anyone else who happens to be around. When you‘d take control of the pace, like by riding him, he‘d often just let out quieter whimpers and moans, enjoying the thought of being submissive for once.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
He enjoys doing it in public, and doesn‘t mind being caught in the act. He actually finds the thought of it arousing.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
He‘s around average, but he fucks you with such passion that you don‘t care about the size. If he‘s hard then he really feels hard inside you.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
He‘s often distracted by other stuff, like death eater duties or studies, but whenever his mind is free from that, he thinks about sex quite a lot.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Depends on the time. At night, Barty usually gets tired quickly and doesn‘t mind falling asleep next to you. During the day, he‘d just be out of breath but would only be more awake after sex due to the intense movements.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea randomly at night and i can barely see but i did truly enjoy writing it! i love barty hehe. who do you wanna see next?


End file.
